


Bad Kitty

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Blow Job, Competitive Kylo, Contest, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunkenness, Gentle!Hux, Huxloween, Huxloween 2019, Kitty!Kylo, M/M, Party, Semi-public sex acts, Sexy Halloween Costume, Sexy!Kylo, bathroom blow job, costume contest, couples costume, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo really wants to win the annual couples costume contest. Just so happens his brilliant idea really turns his boyfriend on.





	Bad Kitty

The sound of a key in the lock of his front door sent Kylo scurrying from in front of the vanity mirror and into the bathroom. He wasn’t ready yet, and Hux was early. Shutting the door and locking it, he turned back to the mirror and dropped all his stuff on the counter, sifting through it to pick up the matte black lipstick again. 

“Kylo, are you here?” Hux called, sounding like he was probably in the kitchen. Kylo could just see him, loosening his tie and setting his briefcase down. Then, he’d go to make himself some tea, sit on the couch, and probably start reading the newspaper. Hux had a routine, which was why it was so annoying that he was here early. Hux didn’t get anywhere early, or late, he always seemed right on time. But he was home, thirty minutes before he usually was, and Kylo huffed slightly. 

“Yeah, I’m in the bathroom. I’ll be out in a minute!” Turning back to the mirror, Kylo leaned forward on his toes and applied the lipstick carefully. The black went on over the pink of his lips, smearing its color perfectly. He made sure it looked perfect before closing the cap back over the tube and setting it aside. A minute might have been a bit of a lie, but he would have to hurry through the rest of his preparations. Hux’s surprise would still wow him, though, Kylo was sure of that. 

Kylo sat cross-legged on the floor for the next part, carefully applying the long press-on nails to each of his fingers, then painting them midnight black as well. By this point, more than a couple of minutes had passed, and he had gotten lost in his work a bit, putting the last coat on his pinky finger. Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Are you okay?” Hux asked, and Kylo frowned a bit. 

“Yes! Now go away,” he yelled, a bit annoyed. Shifting on the other side of the door, feet against the wood floors, then Hux’s footsteps moved away from the door. Kylo sighed, looking down for a moment. He did feel bad, but...this was a surprise. Hux couldn’t see him before it was all done. He had so much left to do to get ready. Kylo wanted to look absolutely perfect for him. 

He slid on the silky fishnets, securing then on his thighs as he stood up. Kylo turned around, looking at himself in the mirror, shoving up on his toes to see. Next came the tight panties, pretty and pink with frills on the front, but he covered them up with the tight, leather shorts. From the back, a black tail hung down. It was soft and fluffy. The shorts hugged around his ass tightly, and Kylo moved and turned a few times to get used to the feeling of the leather hugging in around his skin. They were short, barely covering the top of his thighs. 

Sliding the silver nipple rings in, Kylo pressed his lips together to suppress a moan. He just loved the feeling so much, and he looked in the mirror, almost nervous. The outfit was slowly coming together. Sliding it over his head carefully, Kylo pulled down the bandeau bra. It sat over his pecs, and he was glad to be able to make out the rings under the fabric, pressing against the other side. The outfit was solid black now, and he made two turns, trying to see himself from every angle. 

The headband went on next, and Kylo spent several minutes arranging his hair perfectly over the top of it, so that the black ears stuck out perfectly, seeming to sprout naturally from the top of his head. He pet the soft fur on them for a second, then picked up the thin, leather color with a silver bell hanging in the front. He slid it on, making sure it was just tight enough, the leather feeling great against his neck, and Kylo stepped back quietly. He held the bell so it wouldn’t chime, leaning down to pick up the heels he’d bought. 

They were sleek, six inches, and solid black. They fit over his foot perfectly, and Kylo stood up straight again, considering himself in the mirror. He’d never done something this showy for Hux before, but work had been particularly stressful lately. He needed something to help him unwind, and Kylo knew that Hux loved him to dress up. They’d done things like this before, but never quite this blatant. Besides, Kylo did need a sexy Halloween costume. 

“I’m coming out now!” he called, then unlocked the bathroom door. Kylo slowly sauntered out, shaking a bit to make the bell ring. It’s high pitched chime carried through the house. The heels clicked on the hardwood floors, and Kylo slowly moved through the bedroom and out into the hallway. 

“Kylo, are you wearing heels?” Hux asked, his voice clearly coming from the living room, so Kylo turned to walk that way. He didn’t answer him, each step slow and purposeful, trying to build up suspense. Excitement built in his chest as he rounded the corner into the living room, holding his tail in one hand and tangling the end around his fingers. 

“Meow,” he said, gaining Hux’s attention. Eyes snapped up to him, and Kylo watched as Hux took him in. From head to toe, starting at his ears and ending at the heels on his feet. The paper in Hux’s hands was completely forgotten as he gaped, and Kylo took the opportunity to walk closer to him. “Meow, Master…” He stopped in front of him, smoothing a hand down his chest, along his toned and bare stomach, stopping at the waistline of his shorts. “Master, I’ve been a bad, bad kitty.” 

“Bad?” Hux asked, and he seemed like he was entirely in shock. Kylo reached out, taking the paper from him and tossing it aside. He leaned closer, running his nails down the center of Hux’s chest, down to his belt. 

“So, so bad.” He shook himself a bit, enough to make the bell chime again. Hux’s mouth was still hanging open, and Kylo grinned a little. “Don’t you want to teach me how to be a good kitty?” He slid one leg onto the large chair, straddling Hux’s lap easily, and he settled down on top of him. Kylo’s thick thighs swallowed up Hux’s smaller frame, and hands reached around him. Hux gripped at his ass, squeezing at the leather shorts, and Kylo let out a soft, “meow,” as he slid closer. 

“You are a bad kitty,” Hux said, seemingly overcoming the initial shock, cresting the hill and beginning to play along. He slowly slide one hand up the line of Kylo’s spine, making him preen and coo under the light touch. “I’ll punish you, kitten. Teach you how to be a good lap cat.” 

Hux folded the bandeau up, exposing Kylo’s perky, hardened nipples and the silver rings that glinted in the lamp light. He leaned in, brushing his tongue over the bud of his nipple softly, then Hux’s lips closed in around it. Kylo’s back arched as Hux licked and sucked on his nipple, moaning as tiny shocks of pleasure traveled through his body. He’d be straining painfully in these shorts before long. His fingers trailed up Kylo’s torso, then locked around the ring. Hux tugged lightly, and Kylo’s toes curled as a rapturous moan left his lips. 

“Hey, uh...Hux,” he whispered, smiling a little. He softly bit his lip, looking down at the head of ginger hair sucking on his nipple. “You know, this is a costume right. For tonight. At the club.” 

Hux groaned, leaning his head back and he let it drop against the chair. “Right, the party.” He let his hands slide down to Kylo’s hips, and he squeezed gently. “Do we have to go?” he asked, looking Kylo over with a hint of longing in his voice.    
  


“You can take me apart when we get back,” Kylo said, leaning in and nuzzling at him again. “I’ll be your bad kitty all night so you can punish me nice and good when we get home. I did this for you, after all. I really wanted you to enjoy it, but there is a greater purpose at hand. Besides just making you hard.” Kylo quirked an eyebrow. “The costume contest?” 

“Oh, that couples thing? But I don’t have a costume.” 

Kylo pouted a bit. “I made you a costume, and we’re totally going to win!” He grinned, rucking his hands through Hux’s hair to mess it up, his nails tearing apart the gelled strands and leaving them sitting messy atop his head. “I want those concert tickets. You’ll help me get them, right? Won’t you?” He pouted, batting his thick eyelashes. 

“Depends on what kind of costume it is,” Hux said, his voice a good deal strained. “I’m not putting on heels. You know I don’t do that.” 

“No, it’s a couples costume.” Kylo grinned at him, then shifted off his lap carefully and stood back up. He took Hux’s hand and dragged him back to the bedroom, unable to help how excited he was. He really did enjoy Halloween. With the costumes, the scary movies, haunted house tours, parties, and free candy. It was his favorite time of the year, when the leaves were just turning and everything smelled like autumn. Before the chill of winter really set in. 

Walking to their bedroom, Kylo dropped Hux’s hand, and he sauntered his way over to the closet, digging out the jumpsuit and cap from where he’d stashed them in the back, and he turned around. It was a grey jumpsuit, with a zipper on the front, and a plain, white tanktop to wear underneath. The cap read kitty catcher just over the brim. “See?” Kylo asked, lifting up the thin leash connected to his collar, and he walked over to hand the costume to Hux. “Perfect couples costume. We are absolutely going to win.” 

Hux took the costume in one hand, then he tugged Kylo close to him, nipping lightly at his jawline. “Fine. I’ll wear this ridiculous getup and entertain you, but you’re definitely going to pay me back for it when we get home.” He dropped the leash, reaching around Kylo and squeezing his ass quite hard. “Got it, kitten?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, sir,” Kylo replied, placing his hands on Hux’s chest. He shut his eyes, preening at the attention played to his jawline, then he stepped away, patting Hux on the shoulder. “You have to get dressed now. I’ll be at the door. Come on, we don’t wanna be late!” 

Kylo went out to the front, and he grabbed his phone, taking a few selfies at the door as he waited. When Hux came out of the back, wearing the jumpsuit and the cap pulled low over his face, Kylo happily went to him and slid his phone into one of the pockets along the legs. He slid near to Hux, tucking his hand down into another pocket, and he slowly removed the handcuffs from inside, which he then dangled between them, letting them jingle a bit. “These are for later,” he said, just letting Hux know they were there, then he dropped them back into the pocket of the loose fitting pants. 

Kylo made sure his outfit was perfect, everything in place, then he walked out the door with Hux holding onto the end of his leash. 

* * *

  
  


The club was jam-packed with people, all in costume and trying to impress. Kylo sat at one of the bar stools and watched two chattering ghosts walk by him, their makeup pretty good, but the actual costumes seemed cheap. He was definitely sizing up their competition. Hux brought over a Cosmo for him, still hanging onto his first beer of the night. Kylo took the drink, then crossed his legs and took a sip. He batted his eyelashes when Hux leaned in and kissed his neck, but he knew he needed to stay focused. As far as he was concerned, they had two major competitors. 

First, Poe and Finn. Mostly because their costumes were absolutely adorable, and everyone in the scene liked them a lot. They were dressed T-Birds from Grease, with the leather jackets and rolled up jeans. Poe had his hair slicked back, and both of them were sporting signature grins every time Kylo happened to glance their way. It was so sweet to almost be sickly. 

Rey and Jess were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, respectively. And it looked like a lot of work had gone into their costumes. Kylo knew that Rey didn’t sew or anything, so he had to assume she had help from somebody. He was actually mostly concerned about them, just because of how good the costumes were. It wasn’t easy for him to admit they’d probably been beat. 

“Hey,” Hux said, drawing him from his thoughts. “If you stress all night about this stupid competition, then we won’t have any fun. Whoever wins will win.” 

“But I wanna win.” Kylo whined, then downed his drink and abandoned the glass at the bar as he stood up. He was tired of trying to stay sober, because this was getting under his skin. “Look at how pretty I am! I deserve it.” 

“Yes, you do, baby,” Hux agreed, though Kylo could pick up that tone in his voice that said he was probably just humoring him. Hux finished his beer, then set the glass down as well. “Why don’t you come with me to the bathroom?” he asked, gently stroking Kylo’s cheek with his finger. He grabbed at his leash, giving it a sharp tug in that direction. “I know what’ll make you unwind a bit. 

Kylo wanted to argue, but at the same time, he really didn’t. He followed Hux back to the bathroom, and into a stall. As soon as Hux locked the door, Kylo sunk down to his knees in the cramped space, shuddering at the cold floor through the fishnet tights on his legs. Hux unzipped the front of his jumpsuit, then slid his arms from the sleeves and let the fabric fall around his hips. He shifted it down, until he was able to fish his cock from the slit in his underwear. “Here you go,” he said, offering the tip to Kylo with a smirk. “This will get to you relax, hmm kitten?” 

Kylo took Hux’s cock into his mouth, looking up at him as he slowly suckled on the head. He gripped the base with one hand, licking through the slit slowly. Hux groaned and grabbed at his hair, pushing his headband back and knocking it eschew. 

“Hey!” Kylo leaned away from Hux, and he fluttered his hand around until he was able to get Hux to let go of his hair. He sat back, then delicately fixed his cat ears. “Don’t mess up my costume,” he said, looking up at Hux who seemed to be trying very hard not to roll his eyes. Kylo clasped Hux’s cock in hand again, and he went to work. 

He worshiped along the shaft, holding onto the cock so he could lick and mouth along the underside. He traced a vein with his tongue, earring a groan from his boyfriend. Kylo leaned in and nuzzled at the wiry hair at the base of his cock, then he licked and sucked on Hux’s balls. Hux circled his hand behind Kylo’s head, gently clinging to strands at his nape instead. At least Hux was right about one thing. Sucking cock was a good way to relax. 

Hux dug his nails into the back of Kylo’s head, moaning. He leaned back onto the plastic stall behind him, tugging Kylo forward a bit. “ Deepthroat me already,” he insisted, voice a little griff and impatient. 

“You don’t like to wait.” Kylo chuckled, then lapped at Hux’s head again. “I thought sucking your cock was for my relaxation, not yours.” 

“I changed my mind,” Hux growled, low. 

Kylo shrugged. It was an easy choice to take Hux’s cock into his mouth. He was familiar with the heady taste, the weight of it on his tongue. Above him, his boyfriend moaned loudly. Anyone who entered the tiny bar bathroom would know immediately what was going on. 

Kylo took the shaft down his throat, hand cupping and tugging on Hux’s balls as his throat accepted the tip down. He’d worked so hard to be able to take Hux completely without choking. So many hours of practice. Kylo could already feel Hux’s balls tightening up, and the man rocked his hips back and forth in a tantalizing motion. Slurping back along his cock, Kylo moved to the head, then circled his tongue around it. He pressed back down, feeling it as Hux’s cock twitched and throbbed the entire time. Precum salted his tongue, and Kylo let out an exhale through his nose, eyes fluttering in bliss. 

When Hux came, Kylo swallowed every drop of release he could. Only a bit ended up on his chin, and he happily swiped it off with his fingers and licked it up. Eager to please, his eyes rose to Hux as he did so, and the man grinned at him. Satisfied and sated. After getting his bearings, Kylo stood up carefully in the stall, and he helped Hux get the jumpsuit back on, then he zipped him up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, maybe transferring a bit of dark lipstick onto his skin. “Thank you,” Kylo said, because he was definitely more relaxed now than he had been. He gently touched the brim of Hux’s cap with his fingers, leaning into him with a smile. 

Hux reached around, gripping his ass, and they kissed again. Hux’s lips were claiming, and soon Kylo leaned back into the stall and let Hux devour him. However, he heard the pounding beat of the music in the other room begin to fade, and his eyes popped open wide. He shoved Hux off of him, who looked a little peeved at the sudden interruption, and Kylo undid the latch and quickly rushed to the mirror to try to salvage his ruined lipstick. “Come on,” he insisted. 

“What?” Hux asked, his voice post-orgasmic and hazy. 

“Come on,” Kylo insisted, turning around and grabbing Hux’s hand. “They’re about to announce the contest winners!” He dragged Hux out of the bathroom, heels clicking on the tiles. 

* * *

  
  


With a trophy in one hand, and a hard lemonade in the other, Kylo walked up to the door of their apartment, singing loudly. “We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers!” A hand suddenly covered his mouth from behind and Hux shushed him, hot breath against his ear. 

“Kylo it’s three am,” he whispered, then nibbled lightly on his neck. 

He pried the hand off his mouth. “Sorry,” he mock-whispered, his volume not changing all that much, and Hux pinched his shoulder lightly. Hux had their keys, and he let them into the apartment, smacking Kylo on the ass to get him to go. 

The trophy was one of those plastic, cheap things that was probably bought at a costume store or something, but Kylo still went to display it proudly on the shelf in their bedroom. He finished off the drink, then dropped the bottle into the trash bin. Throwing himself across the bed, Kylo played with the tip of his tail, ears slightly sliding off his head. Hux stood in the doorway, looking him over with a smirk. He was just as drunk as Kylo, but tended to show it quite differently. Kylo was the swaying and singing type. 

“Come here,” Kylo said, lifting up his leash and holding it tantalizingly up at Hux. “You wanna fuck your kitty, don’t you?” 

Hux laughed at him, then slowly walked over and straddled Kylo’s thick thighs. He pushed the bandeau bra up, licking around his nipples. Hux gave a gentle tug to the silver rings, then he looked up at Kylo to see his reaction. Kylo merely blinked at him, humming. 

“My kitty is too sleepy to get fucked,” Hux said, and he stopped, crawling up to lay a gentle kiss on Kylo’s lips. He petted his hair back, then kissed his cheek softly. “Maybe you can wear the costume for me again another day, baby.” 

“That sounds nice. We can celebrate…” 

“Yeah.” Hux took the ears off his head, putting them to the side, then he got up and began to remove Kylo’s shoes. He unbuttoned the shorts and tugged them off of him, setting everything in a neat pile at the end of the bed. Kylo didn’t help very much, his head lounged to the side, hair a mess. He’d partied pretty hard after getting the announcement that they’d won the contest. Concert, here they came. He put his arms up when Hux instructed him to, and the bra was taken off. “Sit up for me, baby.” 

Kylo glanced down at himself, realizing he was just wearing the pink panties now, but Hux came back with a t-shirt from the drawer across the room. He slipped it on over Kylo’s head, then grabbed a makeup wipe from the bathroom and tried to get some of the makeup off his face. “Thank you,” Kylo whispered to him, smiling a little bit. He flopped back onto the bed, and Hux tugged the covers up around him. 

“You’re welcome, kitten.” Hux kissed him gently on the cheek. 

The room was bathed in darkness, and Kylo dozed off. But he couldn’t fall into that comforting, deep sleep under he felt a body curl up around his own. Arms circled him from behind, and Kylo was able to fall into dreams. 


End file.
